The Jkirk-Inquisitor War (RP)
It felt like doing a Jkirk related RP with Joshua, so I made this. I hope this RP won't get abandoned like most RP's I make... User: Joshua the Hedgehog: And in response, I am willingly able to roleplay in this event. Let the best man win. Story/Plot The Inquisitor Clan is an evil organization run by the corrupt Graham Smithers, who has attacked Jkirk terrority, thus starting a war between the two factions. With Jkirk being backed by The Mobian Junta among other factions, will Mobius survive The Jkirk-Inquisitor War? Only time will tell. The Sides Side 1: The Allies The Allies is a coalition of Factions that were formed to bring down the Axis coalition of Factions. The participants on this side are listed below: The Jkirk Federations (Main): 'Functional The Mobian Junta '(Main): 'Functional Side 2: The Axis The Axis is another coalition of Factions that were formed to help each other in their quest of Conquest, and to also bring down the Allies coalition of Factions. The participants on this side are listed below: The Inquisitor Clan '(Main): Functional Soviet Union of Mobian Republics (I wanted them to be involved too. :3) (Response: Maaaybe. .3.) The Event (Roleplay goes here. o3o) In the Jkirkian City of Zerkville, people were peacefully doing their thing. Working, selling wares and enjoying food and beverages. Suddenly, at 12:00 PM, Inquisitors bombed the city. People started fleeing for their lives. Some people were killed and some were brainwashed into loyal followers. Police arrived at 12:05 PM, helping evacuating people and holding off the attackers. At 12:15 PM, SWAT teams arrived to help police fend off the attackers. Fort Jkirk, 12:20 PM... Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent was monitoring Jkirkian terrorities when he noticed Zerkville was under attack. Lucas: Uh, General Lester, you might wanna come look at this. I'm getting Level 2 Danger Reports here. Zerkville is under attack. Lester wasn't at the Fort, it seems... However, Adex Zarvok Burns came in response. "Zerkville? Never heard of a town under that name..... Anywho... Colonel, I need you to send in the 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet to the city, at once." Lucas: Will do, sir. Lucas then got out his intercom and spoke into it. Lucas: 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet, prepare to move for Zerkville! Air Force Captain: Roger that, we'll be sending off the fleet immediately. The 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet immediately left for Zerkville to defend it. Zerkville, 12:30 PM... Jkirkian Troops arrived in Zerkville, ready to fend off the attackers. (I have to read Joshua's Jkirk Federations page first to get an understanding of his troops. XD) (Okay, if you want to get a better understanding on Jkirk's units, I suggest going to the wiki itself. You can find it on my profile page) The 1st Jkirkian First Response Fleet consisted of 3 Reaper X3Y Airships, along with Ground Forces and Aircraft inside them to assist on the Ground and in the Skies. (Alright, will do.) The Inquisitors started attacking the Jkirkian Troops, trying to take them down. Seeing as no Transports had deployed any Infantry or Land Vehicles yet, they were only shooting at the Reaper's, of which any hits they were taking, was all going to its Shields. The Inquisitors realized Jkirk had powerful shields, and decided to activate theirs, so that they wouldn't be damaged. Meanwhile, Class 22 Tanks manned by the Inquisitors rolled into the Northern part of Zerkville, ready to blow up any Jkirkian units. Seeing that a huge majority of the Civilian Population had been evacuated, the Reaper's were authorized to fire their Reaper-305 Plasma Cannons, of which they did so, firing at the hostile Ground troops. And seeing that Plasma is highly effective against Shields, the Inquisitors might have heavy damage to their shields. (Unfinished sentence? .-.) (Hm? ...Oh, I must have put that in on accident. My bad... Oh, would this be Canon or Non Canon?) The Inquisitors were shocked at Jkirk's Plasma weapons, and decided to use their Inquichonite (A mineral as powerful as Plasma) Rockets at the Reapers. They fired immediately. Seeing the Missiles being fired at them, each Reaper immediately fired all of their Defensive Plasma Cannons to take out all of the incoming Missiles. Even if some were it hit, they would prove to not be as effective to the shields, than the Plasma used from earlier (Its not the strength of the Plasma that makes it so effective against Shields, it's the fact that its a type of Energy Weapon, that so happens to be more effective. So... Yeah). (Ah, I see.) (I will say though, If those Missiles were to hit the Hull of the ships, although not Devastating, it could do quite some damage) Seaside Hill, 12:35 PM... Quentin Mick Vincent was chilling at the beach with Joshua Sentrium Burns standing next to him. Quentin: Aaaah, there's nothing better than chilling at the beach and forgetting about all your troubles for a while. Joshua replied. "Mhm. Usually I'm either training to increase my skills in Combat or something. But it's good to actually get a bit of a relaxation." Quentin: Oh yeah. Suddenly, Quentin's Communicator rang. Quentin: Hm? *answers* Yello? Lucas: Quentin, we need you and Joshua in Zerkville immediately. It's under attack by a hostile army. Quentin: Right, we're on it. *hangs up* We gotta go, Joshua. Zerkville's under attack. He tilted his head. "Zerkville? Is that one of our territorie...?" He thought for a bit. "...Well, if it is, then nonetheless, we best get going." Quentin: Yeah, let's get in my truck. I'll drive. Quentin got into his armoured truck and waited for Joshua to get in. Joshua had entered the truck. Upon their journey, he asked a curious question. "Your dad would be Colonel Lucas Vincent, correct?" Quentin: Yep, that's him. We're both Sentrium Mobians, like you. (Since they both work for The Jkirk Federations, Joshua should've told Quentin about it at least once.) "...Mhm.. I am quite curious though, what made him exceed through the ranks, all the way to a Colonel?" Quentin: Dad is a talented tactician and strategist. He started as a Private, like everyone else, but because of his degree in military leading, he was promoted to Colonel. Your dad apparently can talk to my dad about serious business. It's really good see our dads are such good friends. "..I see. It is a good thing our fathers have gotten along thus far." (I just read your question about the canonity of this RP, and I thought it would be cool if it was canon, I mean, it would be a great way to work on Quentin's canon.) (Alrighty then) Quentin nodded and they kept driving. Back in Zerkville... Jkirkian Troops and Inquisitor Troops were waging a huge war in the city. Inquisitors destroying city property and buildings, and Jkirk attempting to defend the city. Suddenly, one of the Inquisitor's lieutenants appeared, holding a pistol in his hand. This lieutenant was Lieutenant Joel Farnham, and the pistol he was holding is actually a Sonic Superweapon, namely the Pistol of Destruction. Lt. Joel: Feel the power of my Pistol of Destruction! The lieutenant fired the pistol and one of the Reapers was hit, and it crashed down into a building. (Sorry. :C) Due to the power the Pistol has, it would have a huge recoil, which would either knock the Lieutenant backwards, a few yards, or injured his firing hand. Either way, it would have a bad effect on both sides. Annnd also due to the Reaper's massive size (Has you looked at the Database yet? .w.), it.wouldn't just.crash into.one building, but others as well. Nevertheless, the remaining Reaper's had fired another barrage of their Plasma Weapons, along with their Railguns, which would pierce through any Shields they had, of which said shields would have been weakened. One of the Reaper's had called for reinforcements, contacting Fort Jkirk. (I have no idea what type of Ground Forces were deployed .w.) Lt. Joel was knocked backwards a few yards due to the power of his pistol. Lt. Joel: Oof...Oh well, at least I hit my target. Fort Jkirk... Lucas: Our troops over at Zerkville require reinforcements because one of the opponents' lieutenants appears to have a superweapon of some sort. Sending in Genesis Transport with RI-CU7 Terminators, Mobian Baxter Troopers, AM5 Light Reconnaisance Vechiles and U7-R95 Heavy Tanks, if that's fine with you, sir. (In case you didn't notice, he's referring to Joshua's dad, Adex. Also, I have to use both the Jkirk Database and this wiki at the same time to roleplay. XD) (Ahh. .3.) "I see. Send them the desired reinforcements then. If those aren't enough to halt them in their tracks, then I'm afraid Zerkville will be lost." Lucas nodded and sent the troops over to Zerkville. Fort Ejército, 12:45 PM... Colonel Chester Hamilton, leader of The Mobian Junta and his right hand man Trevor McLeod were watching Jkirk and the Inquisitors wage war in Zerkville. Trevor: It appears Jkirk has trouble defending their terrority. Colonel: Yes indeed. I think we should send help to Zerkville. Trevor, send a fleet of B-52 Bombers, Heavy Tanks and troops over to Zerkville immediately. Send Alex and his squad too. Trevor: Yes, sir! Trevor called over the intercom to send the requested troops over to Zerkville. Zerkville, 12:50 PM... The Jkirkian reinforcements finally arrived at Zerkville. They started rolling into town and plowed their way through by destroying the Inquisitors' troops, because their shields had run out. Lt. Joel got back up and was ready to fire his superweapon again when someone tapped him on the shoulder? Lt. Joel: Huh? He turned around and was knocked unconscious by Quentin, who was standing behind Joel. Quentin: Take that, enemy dillweed! Quentin then grabbed the superweapon. Quentin: I'm keeping this. Joshua watched as Quentin knocked out the Lieutenant. "In my father's name, we shall drive back these invaders, even if we have to fight for a single inch for a Year!" Quentin: Yes, we'll defeat these invading forces, even if we have to fight for years to do so! Quentin then jumped into action and fired the Pistol of Destruction at an incoming Inquisitor Airship. Airship Pilot: Oh, shit! The airship was hit and it crashed down on top of a batallion of Inquisitor Troopers, killing them. Quentin: *whistles* This superweapon packs quite a punch! A U7-R95 Heavy Tank drove up to the crashed airship. Tank Driver: Quentin, Joshua, we'll clean up here! The tank then fired at the crashed airship, obliterating it into pieces. Meanwhile, at the Inquisitor Lair... The Inquisitor Clan Chancellor, Joaquin Stark was watching the battle for Zerkville on hi-tech surveillance systems. Joaquin: So, Jkirk is fighting back, huh? The Leader is currently away, so I'm in charge. And I'm going to send in a huge fleet! Zerkville, 13:10 PM... Mobian Junta forces have arrived in Zerkville to help Jkirk. B-52 Bombers bombed several NS-250 Armored Jeeps, Heavy Tanks blew up Class 12 Attack Choppers and Mobian Junta Infantry started battling Inquisitor Infantry. Alex the Bathuman and his squad came in with a 6-Person ROC-900 Armored Chopper with Turrets and Rockets. Alex: Simeon, you fly the chopper, Kirk, Pete and I will go into the battlefield! Simeon: Yes, sir! Kirk and Pete put on parachutes and jumped out of the chopper while Alex jumped out of the chopper and soared through the sky using his bat wings. Alex blew up several Inquisitor Troops using his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, Rockette. Kirk and Pete fired their FPS-2016 Rifles at incoming enemies. Quentin: Hey, Joshua, look! It's Mobian Junta troops, and they're here to help us! "What?" He looked over to where the Mobian Junta troops were. "Huh. Would you look at that." Alex landed in front of Quentin and Joshua. Alex: Greetings. I'm Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland of The Mobian Junta. And you? Quentin: I'm Quentin Mick Vincent, and this is Joshua Sentrium Burns, we're both from The Jkirk Federations. Alex: Nice to meet you. Now, let's go kick some ass! Quentin nodded and he and Alex started firing at enemies. 13:30... Rumbling was heard. Alex, Quentin and all fighting troops turned around and saw a gigantic Inquisitor fleet show up. 2 I-100 Tanks, 3 HMH Killer Airships, 1 Flight Deck Airship, 5 Insurgents with Turrets, 10 Heavy Attack Choppers, 15 Class 22 Tanks, 31 XYZ-11 Battleships, 26 33-Y Space Cruisers and 113 Inquinchionite Gunner Vans, all full of Inquisitors armed to the tooth. Alex: Sweet...Mother of shit... Quentin: What do we do, Joshua? "...Welp. Guess we got to fight harder." He equipped on what seemed to be a Mechanical Emerald. Alex: You're right. I'll get one of the ammo mags for my Rocket Launcher of Armageddon (Alex's superweapon. :3)! Alex got out golden rockets, which are used for the Rocket Launcher of Armageddon. Alex: It's time to kick some meanie's asses. Alex fired a rocket at the fleet, blowing up 1/4 of it. Quentin fired the Pistol of Destruction at the fleet, also blowing up a part of it. (Man, why are there so many WMDs? .w.) "You guys might wanna stand back." He activated the Emerald, of which he entered a transformation of some kind. (What does WMD stand for?) Quentin and the rest stood back as they watched Joshua transform.